game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
SP Cakes
SP Cakes a recurring antagonist in the series, 7 Days to Die. A mute mystery woman, SP Cakes allegedly became hostile because Aaron and Emre sexually harassed her when they first met, but her true motivations and identity remain hotly contested. Aaron and Emre have sometimes compared her to a war machine and a territorial animal. She has two possible companions and she is known to be very powerful. In her first appearance she had standard scrap armor, yet in her next appearance she returned with a terrifying red uniform, now making her more iconic to the more recent subscribers. In her most recent appearance to date (Episode 175 - The End of Everything), she has returned to wearing scrap armor. The identity of the player portraying SP Cakes has never been revealed. In the heat of battle, Aaron and Emre sometimes confusedly refer to SP Cakes as both "he" and "she." To date, SP Cakes has appeared in three seasons of the series, with long gaps between each appearance. Season 3 (Episodes 58 - 62) Story After surviving the Day 7 feral horde, Aaron and Emre return to an earlier temporary camp to recover gear they'd left behind. While there, they start breaking down a wooden fence to cart it back to their new base, the Island. Chopping down a section of fencing, Aaron suddenly and shockingly finds himself face-to-face with a female survivor wearing only metal armor and a helmet that obscures her face. Having not seen a woman since the apocalypse, Aaron and Emre immediately freak out, offering the newcomer Sham to eat and then retreating to none-too-quietly argue who will get to have sex with her. When they return to hit on SP Cakes directly, she suddenly whips out a chainsaw and slaughters them both. Making excuses to each other for their boorish behavior, Aaron and Emre rush back to find (and hopefully abduct) the mystery woman and reclaim their dropped gear. SP Cakes is waiting for them, and she now pursues them with pipe bombs and a rocket launcher. As Aaron and Emre flee for their lives, they speculate that SP Cakes is insane and probably doesn't speak English. (Episode 58 - Female Survivor!) Emre manages to kill SP Cakes with a shotgun and searches her backpack, obtaining her chainsaw and a huge supply of pipe bombs. Victorious, Aaron and Emre return to their base but soon discover that SP Cakes has followed them. Aaron and Emre engage in a lengthy running battle with the strange woman, who now utilizes a seemingly limitless supply of rockets and bedrolls. They eventually succeed at driving off SP Cakes through a battle of attrition, but the fight leaves their base mangled. Fruitlessly searching for SP Cakes in the surrounding woods, Aaron and Emre lament the wasted potential of what they could achieve if only SP Cakes would "procreate" with them. Once they're back home, Aaron speculates that SP Cakes' endless arsenal means she must have run a military base, while Emre proposes that she must not be working alone. The next day (which Aaron claims is his birthday), Aaron and Emre track SP Cakes back to a huge fort designed like a strange, hollow glass tower built over a massive pit, lined with TNT and surrounded by minefields. (Episode 59 - Sweet Vengeance) SP Cakes is once again lying in wait, resulting in another lengthy battle which grows even more frantic as the countless explosions lure in ever-growing hordes of zombies. Strangely, during the battle, Emre suddenly falls through the ground into the Void. He rescues himself by lighting a pipe bomb and letting it explode in his hand, which spawns him back on his bedroll. Unable to permanently kill SP Cakes, Emre theorizes that the only way to stop her is to doggedly destroy all of her bedrolls until she can no longer spawn back into the world. SP Cakes goes to ground, and Aaron and Emre completely demolish her base. (Episode 60 - Zombies and Manhood) Flush with victory, Aaron and Emre return home, only to discover that SP Cakes has booby-trapped their island fort with a huge amount of TNT. Aaron reveals that he's had second thoughts, and that what he and Emre initially said to SP Cakes may have been "iffy." They quickly agree that she's just a jerk, however. Emre manages to sneak back into their fort, but SP Cakes immediately detonates the TNT, killing him. The wreckage collapses on top of Aaron, killing him as well. SP Cakes reappears and continues to stalk Aaron and Emre, with another extended battle now luring hordes of zombies to the "charred bones" of the Island fort. Eventually Aaron and Emre again focus on picking up all of SP Cakes's sleeping bags, and she finally retreats. Sadly, the battle leaves Aaron and Emre with depleted supplies and a destroyed fort surrounded by hidden land mines. Despite the destruction, when SP Cakes finally leaves Aaron literally jumps with joy and somehow starts flying. Emre brings him back down to earth with a rocket. (Episode 61 - Sabotaged Fort) Appearance SP Cakes wears only scrap metal chest armor, leather leg armor, and a scrap metal helmet. In this alpha, her scrap armor has a distinctly shiny chrome texture. Fort SP Cakes builds a bizarre fort near the Island, either for her own mysterious use or simply as bait to lure in Aaron and Emre. The fort consists of a skyscraper-like glass tower built atop a wooded hill. The ground surrounding the tower is littered with mines. The hollow tower stands atop a cavernous pit; an earthen tunnel leading into the pit is the fort's only entrance. The bizarre decor reminds Emre first of a ziggurat, and then of "Pee-wee's Playhouse on crack." Most ominously, SP Cakes has lined the walls of the cavern with massive amounts of TNT. Aaron and Emre eventually manage to destroy SP Cakes' fort, but the distraction has given SP Cakes time to enter the Island fort alone and fill it with explosives. (Episode 61 - Sabotaged Fort) Season 7 (Episodes 125 - 131) Story After a long absence, SP Cakes suddenly returns by launching a surprise attack on Pleasure Town, destroying Emre's already-damaged Super Church in a massive, time-distorting explosion. Exploration of the crater reveals that she had secretly excavated a simple base of operations under the town, where she had installed technology similar to Aaron's time machine. (Episode 125 - Super Explosion) Following the initial attack, SP Cakes engages in an extended assault on Aaron, Emre, and their new followers. As before, she seems to have unlimited resources, peppering the surrounding fields with land mines and raining a barrage of rockets down on the town. (Episode 126 - Return of SP Cakes. Now, however, SP Cakes also exhibits seemingly supernatural powers, including flight, phasing through solid matter, and what appears to be the ability to summon swarms of bears, pigs, and zombies. This results in Aaron and Emre arguing over whether SP Cakes' new powers are technological or supernatural in origin. Despite her powers, she does remain vulnerable to harm, as Emre manages to (temporarily) kill her during a brief encounter in Aaron's house. During the attack, SP Cakes blows up the radio tower Aaron had used to draw new recruits, interrupts the wedding of Bwett and Metastergo, and possibly appears to a bedridden, painkiller-addled Graskull as a "Dark Lady" who spares him but drops off a vicious zombie dog. (Episode 128 - Bears at the Wedding) While most of the survivors scramble to fight back, Epsilon One claims to have tracked SP Cakes back to her base at a wintry cabin, which the survivors dub SP Cakes Mountain. (Episode 129 - Cakes Mountain) Following SP Cakes into her lair, a vast underground vault, Aaron and Emre realize they've been lured into one final trap, as they and their companions are forced to defend themselves against a night-long siege of spider zombies, zombie dogs, and SP Cakes's hit-and-run attacks. (Episode 130 - The Demon SP Cakes) In the end, SP Cakes seemingly relents, allowing the survivors to retreat back to the surface, but then sends them running with a final swarm of bears. (Episode 131 - Glory of the Lord Hole) Much later, the Very Finest Pig reveals that the pigs which kept manifesting in SP Cakes' presence were not sent by her, but rather were Very Fine Pigs attempting (haplessly) to help Aaron and Emre. (Episode 175 - The End of Everything) Appearance SP Cakes is fully clothed during her return appearance, wearing a red t-shirt and jeans, a black cowboy hat and boots, and sunglasses. She does not wear armor. Season 9 (Episode 175) Story SP Cakes makes a cameo appearance in the final episode of Season 9 (Episode 175 - The End of Everything). She plays no role in the Evilverse, but when Aaron and Emre finally escape that dimension and return home to Pleasure Shire, they have only a few minutes to enjoy their victory before SP Cakes appears and completely vaporizes their home in a series of massive, time-distorting explosions. Aaron and Emre only escape by leaping into a vast and seemingly bottomless crater created by the blast, mysteriously finding themselves in a new land. Following the confrontation with Aaron and Emre, a flashback reveals an unusual scene. JWM and Bewt T, last seen fighting for their lives against an activating hive of man-borgs, are now safe and sound back on the surface at Granny Omega's grave. An underground explosion blows the man-borg hive apart, and JWM and Bewt T rejoice. After thanking Bewt T, JWM turns to SP Cakes, who is calmly standing right next to them, and tells her she's "awesome" in a smitten tone, apparently thanking her for some role in their unseen victory. Without saying a word, the seemingly benevolent SP Cakes whips out a torch and drops into the solid ground. Appearance SP Cakes returns to scrap metal armor reminiscent of her original appearance. She has now replaced her scrap metal helmet with a mining helmet, however. When JWM and Bewt T speak to her, her face is shown clearly for the first time. Fort SP Cakes does not build a fort during her brief cameo. Content Quotes * SP Cakes: "..." * (Upon meeting SP Cakes) Aaron: "What're we going to do, man?" Emre: "All right. We're going to take her back to our place, and we're going to set her up with a nice room..." Aaron: "Uh-huh." Emre: "And then we're going to wine and dine her..." Aaron: "Yeah." Emre: "And then we're going to get her real drunk on all of the beer that we have, and then I'm going to have sex with her!" Aaron: "Uh... okay, that makes - all that - that all sounds good except for the part where you have sex with her." Emre: "Why?!?" Aaron: "That part is not gonna happen." Emre: "We agreed that I get to have the lady first." Aaron: "No, we agreed - you said, you specifically said, like, any woman that we come across, you can have her first." Emre: "No, I don't remember that." Aaron: "You said that!" Emre: "I - dibs!!! I have dibs!" Aaron: "No, you told-" Emre: "Dibs!" Aaron: "You can't have dibs though-" Emre: "I got dibs!" Aaron: "-She's mine! She's mine!" Emre: "No! She's mine!" Aaron: "She's mine!" Emre: "Dibs! ''Hey-" ''Aaron: "I'm taking her right now!" Emre: "Hey! Lady! Lady!" Aaron: "Lady, take it - take it off, lady-" (SP Cakes instantly guts Aaron with a chainsaw.) Aaron: "Oh my God!!!" Emre: "What! The! Fuck!" Aaron: "Holy shit! Holy shit!" Emre: "Holy shit!!!" Aaron: "Get out! Get out of there! Emre!" (SP Cakes butchers Emre) (Episode 58 - Female Survivor!) * Aaron: "We've found, possibly, the worst possible survivor." (Episode 59 - Sweet Vengeance) * Emre: "I hate her so much. SP Cakes is the worst person in the world." (Episode 61 - Sabotaged Fort) Fun Facts * Building the Fourth Wall, Part 1: Like all players in 7 Days to Die, SP Cakes' name is displayed just over her head. Since she never speaks, this in-game name tag is the only means Aaron and Emre have of knowing her name. Emre is the first to say her name, in Episode 61 (Sabotaged Fort). Aaron says her name for the first time in Episode 62 (Ruin and Recovery). ** Part 2: The identity of SP Cakes' player has never been revealed. Particularly during SP Cakes' first rampage in Season 3, many viewers in the comments hotly debated whether he/she was known to Aaron and Emre or simply a hacker who managed to log onto their server. Even Aaron wonders whether SP Cakes's is a "cheater" after finding the nth dropped backpack full of bedrolls, rockets, and TNT. * Don't Tell Emre: SP Cakes first appears in Episode 58 (Female Survivor!), but sharp-eyed viewers may notice the on-screen notification that she has joined the game in Episode 56 (New Base). Gallery Cakes Mountain.png|SP Cakes Mountain See Also Category:7 Days to Die Category:Characters Category:Fan